fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Paranoodle
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ores page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 12:34, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I'm happy if I can be of help! Please tell me if I mess up on any etiquette stuff though, this is my first time contributing to a public wiki but I really want to help :) Paranoodle (talk) 08:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Item Qualities? Re: Hello, i was wondering for the information about equipable, how will we be able to include the sell prices of items that are made in different qualites? Or is this information too specific and just display the normal quality sell price? Regards Evilzombierider (talk) 12:00, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, i just wanted to make a suggestion about your template. Instead of putting 'type', catagory would be more suitable. I've see many pages with it empty and i think that it's that people don't know what it means or what to put in it. If this is not what you had intended than i'll try revert the edits i have made. RegardsEvilzombierider (talk) 12:52, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello, how exactlydo you obtain these good quality pictures in the game? Regards Evilzombierider (talk) 23:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Evilzombierider: You can take screenshots by hitting the select or start buttons, assuming you've activated the feature by speaking with the lady in the guild office. You can then either copy the images off the sd card or post them to twitter via the nintendo image share, then download them on a computer to crop item images. HTH. MrSpoons (talk) 14:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hey! Where are you getting all your data from for these items? Are you just reading from your inventory? Zeritor (talk) 18:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Yep! Have my 3DS open next to my computer and I just read from there. That's why I haven't put any Hero recipes for Blacksmith: I don't have them yet. Between the template and fast typing the work isn't too too slow, thankfully. Paranoodle (talk) 18:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Template Like everyone else at this wiki, great job. The templates you've made are great, but I will modify them actually, I dropped by to let you now. Keep up the good work! [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:09, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I went away for the weekend and come back to so much stuff on the Wiki, great job Paranoodle! The templates are looking great. Zeritor (talk) 09:08, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Random question since I'm trying to progress through the end-game, you wouldn't happen to know where to buy Fir Beams since I'm not a woodcutter? Bren2411 (talk) 09:45, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey could a few spots be added to the recipe section for exp gained? For example, crafting a Fashionista's Needle gives you 130 exp(player) and 277 exp(Metal Smithing skill). Master Fennec (talk) 17:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey, Just so you know in different languages the items and lifes are called different things. Like NA version is Woodchuck not Woodcutting. Would be great if we could work together on adding things I have the EU version too but in french and english versions the items have slightly different names too (not just because of translation) I'd say there's no point at the moment for leaving it open for the NA version as the EU version varys depending on language Re:Templates At the templates itself. Firstly add to prevent the explanation to appear on the article pages. Then add then the template an it's parameters. As example: Hope it helped. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:58, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Paranoodle, Just changed your profile page a little by putting borders and stuff in. Hope you don't mind. :) Regards Evilzombierider (talk) 12:20, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if this has already been made apparent to you, but the bubbling flask page has the wrong item template on it. I wasn't sure how to change it. Still Around? Hey, Paranoodle! Hope you're doing well. I was wondering if you'd be alright to make a few changes to some of the templates you have generously created - since you know how to make 'em nice and pretty. :D Yami riku (talk) 04:21, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Inconsistent styling in the "Crafmat" template Hi Paranoodle, The styling of the crafting material template is inconsistent. The CSS class roundytl is applied to the 3 sub tables: rarity, recipe and information. However, it is also applied to the buy price cell. The other left hand cells use the class "roundyleft" rather than "roundytl". Fixing this issue will improve the machine readability of this wiki. Thanks.